characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Redfield
'Chris Redfield '''is one of the main characters from the Resident Evil series. Background Around 17 years ago, Chris Redfield joined the US Air force and served as a master marksman and pilot while in the Air force Chris demonstrated impressive marksmanship, hand-to-hand combat, knife combat, and also know how to fly a fighter jet plane. Despite his exemplary skills, Chris was described as "possessed" and "uncompromising" which put him into conflict with many of his superiors. Unable to settle with disputes he was having with his commanding officers, he decided to retire early at the age of 23-24. After leaving the US Air Force, Chris stumble upon Raccoon City, where he met Barry Burton his old comrade. Barry suggested that Chris should join the new S.T.A.R.S. force, he joined and both Chris and Barry were placed into Alpha team, with Albert Wesker as the leader of the team. While at S.T.A.R.S. Chris served as a point man, as well as the co-pilot of Alpha, he quickly started getting a reputation for his remarkable marksman skill and he eventually formed a friendly rivalry with Forest Speyer, who was a member of S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team. Powers & Abilities * '''Expert Marksman Skills: '''Due to training, he has remarkable marksman skills with any firearm training. * '''Hook Punch: ' Can punch an enemy with a hook punch. * '''Hook Punch & to Hammer Fist: '''Chris can hook punch an enemy and follow it up with a Hammer Fist leaving the enemy vulnerable to finishing attacks. * '''Rifle Strike: '''Can strike an attack upwards with the angle of the front of the rifle. * '''Double Rifle Strike: '''After using a rifle strike upwards, he turns and head butts of the weapon and can follow it up with a quick strike. * '''Tackle: '''Sprint towards an enemy and performs a shoulder tackle, hit in the torso and making the opponent vulnerable to any finishing attack. Equipment * '''Machine Guns: '''A generic gun, has limited supply of ammo, and has fully-autmoticized firing. * '''Stun Rod: '''Combined with a battery and a pipe made out of iron, it deals 360 HP damage. It can stun enemies. * '''Proximity Bomb: '''A landmine bomb, can be hooked up to pressure pads and when some one runs into it, it releases an explosion dealing 1500 damage. * '''Bullet Proof Vest: '''A vest that is bullet proof, what do you expect? * '''H&K P8: '''Has a fire power of 300 and reload speed is .85. * '''Hydra SG: '''Has the fire power of 280 and reload speed of 3.67. * '''Remington Model 1100: '''Has 12 gauge Shotguns Shell. Feats Strength * Tackled Albert Wesker which knocked him back a foot. * Can punch a boulder that is several times his size and weight into lava, during the fight against Albert. * Can lift large enemies, such as J'avos, and throw them. * Can tear apart enemies with his bare hands or brutally impale them with their own severed tentacles. * His strength is comparable to Leon. Speed * His rapid reflexes can react to many incoming attacks. * Has performed a back flip to avoid being cut into pieces by a trap which activates a series of laser beams in a small corridor. * Able to evade quickly to deadly attack and done a side roll to dodge a bullet. Durability * Can withstand beatings from Albert Wesker and keep on fighting. * Was brutally bludgeoned by a vicious Napad and managed to survive. * Had sustained a blow to his chest with no injury. Skill * Is considered to be an expert marksman even by his peers. * Can use heavy guns without much of a problem. * Is a talented pilot. Weaknesses * Is still a human. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Capcom Category:Video Game Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Explosives Users Category:Resident Evil Category:Military Characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Protagonists